The prior art is documented with examples of extruded and other types of plastics in use with framing members. One example is that depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,036 to Siudzinski et al. and which discloses the incorporation of sections of extruded rigid plastic material incorporated into an improved patio door assembly and forming a rectangular main frame and associated swinging door panel frames. The frames include a pair of vertical jamb members, a top head member and a bottom sill member connected by welded mitered corners and in use prevent warping or sagging.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,748,194, to Carless, teaches a closure frame corner joint incorporated into a building closure assembly such as a patio door butt joint. U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,360 to Reckson teaches an extruded building device exhibiting spline groove configured for reception of either a flat or round spline for retention of fiberglass or other type of screen material within the spline groove, such as further incorporated into a screen door and patio screen sections.